


Blue Books with Borrowed Boxes

by YourAverageAspiringAuthor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Spoilers, Spoilers, idk - Freeform, just incase, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageAspiringAuthor/pseuds/YourAverageAspiringAuthor
Summary: Basically:Run





	Blue Books with Borrowed Boxes

She’d seen this place before. Wasn’t sure where, wasn’t sure when, but she _knew_ she’d seen it. It was just so… familiar. The unsettling sense of deja vu tugged at the back of her mind as she walked around, fingers brushing against the wooden walls of the one room building she’d run into. Something was missing, though. Something important.   
  
What was it?   
  
Whatever it was, it wasn’t obvious where it was meant to be. There were no spots in the room that felt like they _needed_ to be filled, and that bothered her. Unless it wasn’t what was missing, but what was misplaced?   
  
The hairs at the back of her neck raised, goosebumps following suit on her skin. Something was wrong. No-  
  
Something was coming.   
  
But _what?_   
  
Oh.   
  
Now she knew.   
  
It wasn’t what was missing, or what was misplaced, or even what was _coming._   
  
The issue was what had _happened._   
  
Spinning around, her eyes locked onto a blue book resting atop a nightstand.   
  
On it, a note, written in red.   
  
‘Hello, sweetie.’ 


End file.
